


【Flo萨】囚禁萨列里

by Hoorai



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoorai/pseuds/Hoorai
Summary: 由于你太喜欢萨萨了，就把他带回了家，做一些爱做的事情。





	【Flo萨】囚禁萨列里

**Author's Note:**

> 你×Flo萨 有莫萨相关描述。强迫行为有  
> 本章含有：手铐 春药 以及未完的玩具play.  
> 由于并没有完结，有想康的play都可以在AO3和LOFTER的评论里告诉我  
> 随缘更新（？）

囚禁第一天 手铐

你把他带回来了。你绑架他的时候用了带迷药的手帕，显然他现在还没有完全清醒。你确认四下无人才将他带回这个地方。城郊的一栋小别墅，并不怎么便宜，但你觉得为了他很值得。

——即便他根本进不了那些装修精致的房间。你将他抱到地下室，在房间角落里轻轻地放下，现在你还不打算伤害他。

你给他带上一副手铐，把他的手反扣在背后，为了防止他清醒起来想办法逃走。特殊材质的黑色手铐，足够坚固，藏在他层叠的洁白蕾丝袖扣下边，衬的他皮肤略显苍白，又和他黑色的指甲油构成和谐的乐章。

病态的美，你爱这个，于是乘着拷他的空档吮允他的手腕。

你站起来，终于有时间细细端详这个你肖想了许久的宫廷乐师长。他靠在墙边，头低垂着，略长的刘海打下一片阴影，黑发柔顺；两腿曲起来，丰腴的大腿接着小腿美好的线条，就连纤细的脚踝都那么引人遐想。

你想着，要怎么使用他才好呢。

你想看看他的眼睛，流淌着蜂蜜的棕色眼瞳多么使人痴迷。所以你得先把他弄醒，捧着他的脸颊略微用力地拍了拍。

他缓缓地睁开眼，方才被你拍打的地方微微泛红，使他像个等待恋人亲吻，害羞地半闭着眼睛的小女孩。

他还有些昏昏沉沉，一时没了解现在的情况。但大师一向很理智，所以当他看到四周石砌的墙壁，昏暗的烛火，颇为惊讶地瞪大眼睛，条件反射想要后退，但是因为药效还没散去，他双腿酸软，何况本来后背还抵着墙。

你听到他发出一声惊呼，刻意压低的嗓音掩饰不住颤抖。

他问:“这是哪？”

你从未见过他如此紧张的样子。当然啦，你知道你是在什么情况下把他带回来的，他正要去见他的心上人，睁开眼却只有你。

他不认识你，你可以因此而安心不少。

你搜寻记忆里那个人的模样，模仿着对他行使一个花哨的礼，对他说:为您效劳。

 

囚禁第三天 用药

他拒绝进食，已经一天半了。你无意伤害他，并且不愿意看到他难受的模样，尽管你不得不承认他湿润着眸子抵抗的样子多么引人犯罪——你已经在犯罪了。

你思考着，如果他更累一些，流失更多体力，也许就会本能地愿意接触他喜爱的那些可爱小点心了。

怎么办才好？你不敢放开他，但他被束缚着也没办法做什么运动。

运动，对了，运动。你回想起你把他绑架的初衷，回想起每次见他的时候脑子里跑过去的东西。

你为这次行动做足准备，付出金钱与精力，你该得到奖励，可以享用他了。

你拿了一个盒子进地下室。里头应该装着你所有也许用的到的东西。

他的眼神本有些虚弱迷离，但看见你的时候又瞬间被愤怒填满了。这样的他也很棒，你强行抬起他的下巴，将一个小瓶里的液体灌了下去。

暗粉色外壳的小瓶子里装着些许略显粘稠的透明液体。速效催情剂，同样也是价格不菲的东西，但也同样值得。

没过几分钟他的呼吸就粗重起来，嘴角还挂着刚刚挣扎时磨蹭到瓶口留下的液体，面颊上泛起不正常的潮红。

再不久后他整个人都瘫软了，仿佛回到你刚刚带他到这里时被迷药控制神经的样子——虽然这催情剂里也可能存在迷药的成分。

“好热...”你听到他轻声呢喃，语调里没掺上半点力气，几乎从喉咙里挤出来。

你尝试着触碰他，他没有抗拒，明明以往你只要接近他，他就会警惕地像只炸毛的黑猫。

于是你得寸进尺地抚摸他的脸颊，他的胡子也被精心打理过，但仍有些扎手。他没有反抗，甚至下意识地蹭了蹭你的掌心。

不可否认的，你被很好的取悦了。你从腰间摸出钥匙打开他的手铐，他都没有任何想要借机逃跑的意思，甚至双手还是虚搭在背后。你确认他已完全被药效俘获。

他难耐又不安地扭动了下身子，你意识到他已经勃起了，他羞怯的交叠起双腿。

你伸手摘掉了他精致的宝石领花，帮他脱掉外套，慢条斯理地一颗颗解他的扣子，他乖得活像个任人摆布的洋娃娃。但你看出他已经受不了，你每碰他一下他都要小小地颤抖一下，在药物的引导下他变得过于敏感，似乎衣物的摩擦都能给他带来至高无上的快乐。

看到他这样子你也不是很能忍受了，依依不舍地把颇为色情的黑色细吊带从他的肩头扯下，褪掉他的裤子。

你没有脱掉他昂贵的丝绸衬衫，它们只是大敞着，被饱满的胸肉撑起来。

你也没有脱掉他的长袜，边缘的松紧带勒在膝盖上方一点的位置，陷进柔软的温床。

但除此之外他身上就没有多余的衣物了。你分开他的双腿，他的性器硬在腿间可怜兮兮地淌着眼泪。视线一路往下，你的目标最终停留在他紧闭的穴口。

他会不会以前自己用手指玩过？你漫无目的地遐想，那属于音乐家的修长指节会不断地进出后穴，又在深处搅动，他为此止不住地呻吟——这想法并非毫无根据，毕竟他深爱着一个男人——又或者他们已经上过床了？

你在盒子里翻找，发现的确什么都有，但你唯独忘了润滑剂。算了，你想，干脆拿起装催情剂的小瓶子，细长的瓶口抵住他的后穴，将剩下的小半瓶统统倒出来。

反正不管用上面的嘴还是下面的嘴都是喝。

你的一根手指沾着那点润滑轻松地捅进去，现在你可以确认他是第一次了，因为他的后面是那么的紧；但你又有些动摇，你才放进去一根手指，肠肉就已经迫不及待地在允吸你。

你干脆又塞了一根手指进来，开始在狭窄的甬道里摸索，并观察他的反应。他紧紧咬着下唇，双眼紧闭，但脸红的不成样子，衬衫下面的乳粒也早就挺立。

不过你可是做足了功课的，手指径直向里摸索，在触到一处不明显的凸起之后就毫不犹豫地用力按下去。

他尖叫出声，甜蜜已经不足以形容了，你在脑海中猜过不少次他叫起来到底会是什么样的，但他大大地超出你的预期——用那副动听的好嗓子。

你便专注着持续按揉那一点，因为缺水的缘故他的嗓音略有些沙哑，但掺在不加自持的呻吟中只显得愈发性感。他自己主动分开大腿，在有限的范围里小幅度地扭动着腰胯配合你，熟练得不像第一次被人操。

你不再考虑他的感受，又增加了一根手指，在热情的甬道里略显粗暴地抽插着。他的后穴已经开始分泌肠液，这让你的动作顺畅不少。

你觉得差不多了，就将手指抽出来。他脸上带着点委屈，又有些失神，穴口张合着像在向你求欢。

你顺着他的意思迫不及待地进入了他的身体，一下子整根埋入最深处，你猜大概是会疼的。他这下倒没叫出声，紧紧咬住自己的下唇，肠肉争先恐后地缠上来，穴道收缩着做无声的邀请。

润滑用的液体没办法被手指顶进深处，但被肠道吸收了不少，他的体温似乎又升高了一些。你急切地打开他，但你发现自从你插入以后他就再也没放声呻吟了，不过你知道他是舒服的，证据就是他的阴茎不断地小幅度勃动着吐出前液。

可你想听他叫出来，他的迷人的嗓音不用在叫床上是多大的浪费。

只有一个办法了，但实际上你不太想这样的。不过为了完全将他在性事里解放出来，将他他更淫荡的一面和你的想象重合，你还是决定试一试。

你清了清嗓子，将音调捏的清纯又无辜:“安东尼奥，我亲爱的好安东，我想听您出声呀，难道我不能让您感觉舒服吗？”

你在心里暗自感叹自己良好的演技，毕竟你的年纪比那位音乐家要小上一些，模仿少年音并不是很困难，更何况他的脑子里早就变成乱七八糟的一团，没办法纠结更多。

“嗯...哈啊...不...不是的....莫...莫扎特，呜...！”

他几乎是立刻就哭出来了，甚至双腿主动缠上你的腰，向幻想中的人祈求，也许从药效起作用的那一刻开始他脑海中就只有那个人了，他情愿向那个人展露他的所有。哭声像一支羽毛笔，挠的人心痒痒。但你听到那个名字从他嘴里冒出来的时候仍是很生气的，毕竟现在把他操到哭出来的并不是他想象中的人。

“我可感受不到呀，大师。”你抱怨起来，将怒火反馈在算得上凶狠的抽插上，俯身去啃咬他裸露的肌肤，在那上面留下红痕——宣告所有权，当他清醒过来的时候还能发现那些痕迹留在身上，不是那个人留下的，是你，他是属于你的。

他察觉到你的不快，双手环上你的脖颈，近乎虔诚地向你献上自己被咬的充血红润诱人的嘴唇，在浅尝即止的触碰间自白:“不是的....我只是想....”

但最终他良好的教养还是没有让他把那些淫秽的词语吐出来，他只是喃喃地说一些好涨、好舒服之类的话，然后在你快速的顶弄下绞紧肠道，发出一声高亢的呻吟，靠着后面就高潮了。

你强行吻住他，扫荡他的口腔。你要从里到外地侵占他，确保当他清醒过来就会深陷入背叛爱情的漩涡之中无法自拔，作为在床上喊别人名字的惩罚，于是你在几次操弄后深深地射进他的身体里。

做到这地步你也差不多消气了，打算抱他去清理（这间地下室也是你亲自规划的，算得上麻雀虽小五脏俱全，除了用材几乎和普通的房间别无二致）。但此时这位可爱的威尼斯人竟缠着你不放，并主动献给你一个带着种族天赋的甜蜜深吻。

他颇带暗示意味地用手抚上你的性器，甚至没喘匀气息就趴在你耳边小声用颤抖的声音说:“...求您了...我还想要....”

你领教到那药物的厉害了，他在勾引你。

于是事情开始向不可控的方向发展，不过管他呢，这就是你期望的。

囚禁第五天 玩具

他开始自暴自弃了。察觉这点并不困难，他现在会主动在不算宽广的地下室里走动，接受你送给他的食物，也会用你特意为他准备的钢琴和摆放在一旁的谱纸写一些乐曲。但他做这些的时候灵魂看似一直游离于体外，连带着那些曲子都异常无趣。

他当然知道你前些日子对他做了些什么，他企图用贴身携带的拆信刀自我伤害，被你发现并制止。

从那以后他就陷入了自我厌恶的漩涡里，毕竟即使受药效影响也会有记忆残留，他知道自己说过些什么做过些什么，对你，而不是对沃尔夫冈•莫扎特。

这让他无比挫败，同时也使你明白，要让他彻彻底底成为你的所有物，不仅仅要从肉体，更要从精神上摧毁他。

你打开了地下室的大门。

呈现在你面前的是一具美好的肉体。

他再一次被铐起来，手铐之间的链条钉在石墙的缝隙之间，让他的双手自然举过头顶。显然他挣扎过，腕子上留有摩擦挤压带来的红痕。

这一次他没有被赋予穿着衣物的权利，还被你好好打扮过了。其实也算不上什么打扮，不过是给他戴上乳夹，再在他屁股里塞了点小礼物。

你走近了，他没有看你一眼。

你有些不高兴，于是抬手扯掉他一边乳夹。他痛呼出声，又快速地把剩余的音节又憋回喉咙里，可怜的乳粒被折磨得充血挺立。你用手指替代夹子继续施压，揉捏他柔软的胸肉。

“请您不要碰我。”他厌恶地移开视线对你说，语调优雅且冷淡，尽管他根本没有拒绝的权利与能力。

“为什么呢，萨列里大师？”你装的无辜，抚摸他的脸颊又强迫他看你，棕色的眼瞳中涌动着复杂汹涌的情绪。

“请您不要碰我！”这一次是咬牙切齿的。

你放开他，双手在他的身体上游走，滑过方才被你弄伤的乳尖，滑过他腰间的软肉:“您前几天还用双腿缠着我不放，拼命地晃腰配合我——我还记得您的里面是那么热情，那么湿软。啊，还有，您能不能告诉我，那是不是您的第一次？”

他一下被你戳中软肋，低下头没有回话了。

“要我说明明是您是喜欢这样的，要不然怎么现在会硬着？”

你轻描淡写地说着，圈住他的性器随意地撸动两下，把流出的液体悉数抹在柱体上。

他又愤怒起来，瞪视你，甚至不再用敬语了:“还不是因为你给我用了那种东西？！”

你思索了一下，不知道是指之前对他下药的时候还是现在这情况，便反问他，还向他声明那药只有一瓶，先前已经用掉了。

“所以和我可没什么关系，”你补充，“您看看您呀，大师，被其他人知道您是个这么色情的人，会主动摇着屁股叫陌生人操你，那可怎么办？”

说着你抚摸上他的小腹。那里沾着半干的精液，是他自己的。现在你离的近了，可以隐隐约约听到被人体阻隔的，轻微的震动声。

他小幅度地抖了抖，也许是因为这羞耻的认知:“都是因为...你这个混蛋，在我身体里...！你到底有什么企图？”

理智终究还是阻止他，没有说出不符合他身份的话。

“没什么特别的，我相信您能理解我，萨列里大师。我喜欢您，我深爱您，为此我要得到您，这很平常。要知道我为了您付出了多少！不过，您有同样的感受的，为了爱情其他什么都不值得，不是吗？”

话语间你分开他的双腿，尽管他竭尽全力想要并拢膝盖，但毕竟就算他本人不愿承认，灵魂还是先一步沉溺于灵魂的泥沼，悄悄夺走他反抗的力气。他的后穴已经很湿软了，你轻松地伸进两根手指进去，发现原本抵在他前列腺处震动的跳蛋已经被饥渴的肠肉吞进更深的位置，却反而让他好受不少，还有余裕同你吵架。

他总是能给你带来惊喜的。

两个小时前，他后面的嘴还咬着更大的东西。为了制服他花了你一点力气，这两天他恢复了很多。

因此，本着速战速决的原则你快速的剥离他身上本就不能怎么覆体的衣物，粗暴地将他按在地上，将准备好的，抹了润滑剂的假阴茎直接捅了进去。

那很难受，你能猜得到，他直接抛弃矜持痛呼出声。他还没被扩张过，即使你已经在上面涂了很多润滑，偏大的尺寸也很难一下子吞吃进去，何况他还在拒绝，还在紧张。

所以你必须让他的身体快速进入状态，索性润滑剂的效果足够好，抽动不算艰难。经过上一次，你已经能大概把握他体内的敏感点了，变换着角度试探着抽插，直到感觉到他的后穴不再是推拒而是迎合。

他一下就软了腰，没了力气抵抗，只能小声地抽噎，你就是在这个时候乘机将他又铐起来的，你让他靠在墙壁上，拿来一卷粗糙的绳子。

你看他一丝不挂，觉得有些少了，才拿了那卷绳子。那是麻制的，没有怎么经过打磨，摸上去都有些扎手，更别提你还要将其绕过他大腿内侧的娇嫩皮肤。捉住他脚踝的时候他还在试图挣脱，想要攻击你。你没有办法，只好按下了电动玩具的开关。

这太过突然，没有被忍住的一小点令人心动的音节从他的齿间漏出来，任何想法都随着理智一块儿被搅碎了。

你将他的大腿分的大开，用绳子固定住。粗糙的表面将他的胸肉分隔，又缠上可怜的乳头，把他包装得像个送上门的礼物。

 

——TBC——


End file.
